Azumanga RPG
by Zikari8
Summary: To be revised ...


"Nnnnngggggghhhhh..."

The world was pure black as that one high school girl tried to open her eyes. When she finally succeeded she found herself on a book. Her head laid on the english textbook she borrowed from Yomi and on its pages were a dose of lethal drool. That girl was a certain enthusiastic girl. Her charm point... well I guess its her energy. She had a brownish black hair put in a rather plain hair style. Her face was like energetic monkey. It was none other than Tomo.

Tomo shot a death glance at the clock to find that it was already midnight. But after her "Short" nap from studying she found herself unable to sleep now. At that moment she was in a need of some late night anime and gaming. Or two.. maybe three now that she's awake.

But right now she was hungry...

She ran silently out of her room, dragging her mind with her. She leaped every three steps as to not hit the stairs that would creek when stepped upon. As she searched in the fridge for a midnight snack she heard a strange noise. A kind of howling. But Tomo afraid of nothing ignored it. If it were Chiyo in her stead, there would be a waking of the parents but this was Tomo. The Tomo.

When finally up and ready she failed to notice the certain textbook on the floor. But her instincts told her to jump and so she dodged the rather unpleasant spilling of orange juice. But her instincts weren't enough for the next obstacle. Something disastrous was about to happen that even Tomo's energy and craziness can't accomplish. But right now, all Tomo was doing was playing on the net. She was surfing and looking up some cool vids on youtube. She then went and tried to download the new episode of Haruhi. And that was when things went wrong.

At first nothing of the abnormal world. Just plain downloads. And then it happened. On the side of the screen was what seemed to be an AD. Just an advertisement you see on those sites you go on everyday but something wasn't right. Tomo had prescribed for a year round no-ads, no waits downloads. So there couldn't have been an ad but there was. But the most peculiar thing was what it said. Most ads would write something that promoted something. In fact some are crazy to say that you won something and it was just a scam. But this didn't do either. In bubble words it said this...

_Tomo... you have been chosen... you have the power to be granted one wish... choose wisely!_

And that was all. If it weren't for the first word than this could also be just a scam but that world was there. Tomo. The very word that had described Tomo's existence meant Tomo but after reading such a thing Tomo felt like her name meant nothing. And so she was curious. I mean wouldn't you be. And the Tomo we all now would've pressed that in a flash but this one hesitated.

"Imposible." Tomo muttered trying to move her mouse. Her eyes tried hard to blink but Tomo didn't let them. She was almost scared that it would disappear when her eyes trailed off. So she didn't blink but she didn't click the ad. Instead seeking the easy path she pressed something else. Something that said Download. But then her hands shook in front of her face.

"No why did I not press it. It's not like I would be put in the scam. I co... could always exit, so why.' Tomo asked herself. She felt fear but suddenly she looked at the computer screen. And it was there. The ad was there. On the other page. 'I can't be scar... no I can't say it!"

"Yet again she flinched and pressed the refresh button but the ad was still there. She closed the browser and tried another one. It was still there. She went on her net games. It was still there. She even restarted the computer but it was there. But this time a new set of words were added. Something that could cause nightmares...

_You have fifteen more minutes to choose._

Then Tomo screamed. She screamed but the echo bounced write back at her like an arrow. Words flew out of her mouth like blood. And she bottled up the courage to go. She pressed the button...

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Tomo found herself lying on the desk again. Her head was still lying on the textbook. Everything was normal.

"Was it just a dream?" Tomo questioned herself. She shot a death glare at the clock. It was 12:30. She told herslef that it must have been over 1 when she clicked the ad but she didn't believe herslef. And so she looked. She looked at the screen and guess what. On it was a picture of a fairy. Beow was a text box. Inside wasa mumble of words that Tomo didn't bother reading. On top of the box was horror. It said...

_Write your wish below._

And Tomo remembered what she wrote subconsciously. She wished that the world was as fun as games...

* * *

"Wake up!" A familiar voice screamed. When Tomo came too she found herself in the class. No computer ,no ad. Just the class. Beside her was Kaorin and two seats to the left and one seat behind, Osaka. The class was all normal. In front, Yukari ,with a certain book rolled up into a club.

"A day dream?" Tomo thought.

For the rest of the day, everthing went normal. Everything except for Tomo. She felt vacant but still let out certain bursts of Tomoness. But her heart still felt vacant. Not only that she behaved like a good student. The test she took that day's score beat Yomi's and even rivaled Chiyo's. It was almost as if her goofiness was gone.

"Um, Yomi, may I please borrow your math homework. I fell asleep yesterday doing it." Tomo asked politely like a proper women which definitely surprised the girls, even Chiyo. Before she knew it, she was tied to a chair and being interrogated.

"Where's the real Tomo, you impostor?" Yomi asked. Osaka and Chiyo gave a certain death glare that showed their determination. Tomo didn't know whether to be pleased that they would care for her so much or whether to be insulted.

Before she could say anything a piercing cry came and doom came. Two giant praying mantis like monsters entered the room and attacked the students. Yukari surprised and angry started taking them on. She was even able to defeat them. But as the students cheered for the great hero she was kidnapped by a herd of cockroaches, the size of a cat. The students cried of their teachers sacrifice before running away. The only ones left in the room were Tomo, Yomi, Osaka and Chiyo. Just those four. Four girls about to be attacked. But if they died there it wouldn't make a good story right?

"Yomi, close the doors. Chiyo, Osaka, release me!" Tomo commanded. The command filled the power of the old Tomo and the transformation somehow gave her the energy to break the ropes. In the spur of action, she practiced the only sport that she was good at. Tomo excelled in the sport so much that Sakaki and Kagura combined wasn't enough to stop her. Soccer! She kicked a desk slamming a team of roaches far enough so that the other three could close the doors. She kicked and kicked barricading the doors with desks and chairs.

"What just happened?" Chiyo panted, trying to rub off some sticky stuff on Osaka. Tomo was in deep thought and was able to figure out what happened.

"It was my wish. I wished that the world would be as fun as a game!" Tomo concluded. Yomi would have laughed if not for the dire situation. She found Tomo's explanation the only possible answer. Unless some genius student created a growing formula in the science lab and tried it on a few certain insects.

"All right then Tomo. If s what do we do?" Yomi countered pinching Chiyo to make sure it wasn't just a dream. Tomo went in deep thought and became the ponderer.

"Now's not the time for jokes." Chiyo cracked. Tomo was actually beside her the whole time and Osaka was the ponderer. Tomo finally found the answer.

"If this was a game... then there would need to be heroes to slay the monsters. There are for of us. The perfect amount for a party. But... one of us is a child, another is slow minded and the last is a bookworm.' Tomo explained. The three would have been insulted but for now they had to except the truth. ' Oh my? Why was I paired up with you guys? Why couldn't it have been Sakaki or Kagura?"

AS she walked around she yet again was able to instinctivly jump over another object. This time it looked like a metallic box. There was a lock.

"I wonder what's inside." Tomo thought. She pressed her finger against the lock and it opened. And good golly it opened. Tomo checked it out while the other three reviewed what just happened the last 5 minutes.

"So first, we suspected Tomo was an impostor, A buch of super insects arrived. Yujari beat two up before ketting kidnapped. We managed to barracade the doors for who nows how much longer. And now we're here." Yomi explained. Chiyo and Osaka nodded.

"Well if we want to save Yukari sensei we need weapons." Osaka told the others. They nodded in agree ment.

…

"So I'll use this bugspray while you guys use these rulers." Yomi and Chiyo fell down. As they checked up on Tomo. She was gone!


End file.
